Amor Vincit Omnia
by Perfect as 4-5-1
Summary: I like strong powerful Bella's. My Bella is a strong powerful Bella. As are her sisters Alice and Rosalie. But are they really her sisters? Is Esme really her mother? Family secrets eh? Are the Cullens really their arch-enemies? Angst, lemons and cursing!
1. Prologue

Ooh! New story! Apologies everyone, ive been away for my summer holidays for a while, and had a choral residential thing for the national youth choir. Well here's the new prologue. Hope you enjoy it. Chapter One coming up!

I bowed my head with the over whelming pain coursing through my blood, bones, my body, my soul. It burned. FUCK it burned. It felt like someone had stuck a red hot poker straight into the middle of my chest. How could he do this? How could he… I felt tears cascade freely, and without resistance, down my cheeks.

The fire continued to burn throughout my body, reminding me of the destructive storm that raged within my soul, seeking, waiting for a release.

And I would give it.

I felt the flames tighten and surge at my revelation.

Do unto others what you would like done unto yourself.

He had destroyed me.

I _will_ destroy him. Everything about him. His body, his soul, his life, his existence. I will make it like he never existed.

No more hiding what I truly was, no more putting up charade after charade and disguising my true nature. But you love him whispered a voice that was quiet and serene amidst the raging storm within me and the beginnings of a storm outside. Correction, _Loved._ I clutched my chest as dry heaving sobs wracked my body as the memories of the night assaulted my mind. I gripped my chest where my heart should be. Where it now lay, first broken straight in two and then smashed by an overwhelming force born of four words. Four words that irrevocably and unconditionally shattered my life. The storm intensified within my soul as that particular memory flooded my senses.

I collapsed onto the ground, arms wrapped around myself, trying to hold myself together as if I was physically falling apart. The wind ripped around me where I fell, like it was trying to protect me, preserve me. I felt like a glass vase that had been dropped onto the floor, broken beyond repair, crushed, ruined.

Ruined.

I didn't even acknowledge the rain hitting my cheeks and hair. It was falling around me in torrents, lashing the ground like whips as if inflicting pain for some wrongdoing that the Earth had inflicted upon it.

Night had fallen completely, or it could have been the pitch black clouds that blanketed the sky. I didn't care nor did it matter.

Thunder crashed around me and lightning shattered the dark sky but none of these mattered to me.

All that mattered to me, as my eyes blazed, reflecting the anger of the tempest that was swirling around me, was that he felt this pain, this sorrow.

I stood up from my collapsed form on the ground. Lightning attacked the sky around me and the wind blew my drenched brown hair from around my face up behind my shoulders.

In that moment I gave myself completely over to the fury pervading the air and felt something change, something finally awaken within me, deep in my being where it had slumbered.

I felt like the goddess I was born to be.

I raised my head with a confident air and whispered to myself the words that grandmother had used repeatedly "hell hath no fury…"

I closed my eyes for a single second and shot them open again and with a voice that echoed with conviction throughout the wrath of the storm

"hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

Ooh! Drama! I LOVE it :P


	2. Cold Rejection

Okay ladies and gentlemen, here's the first chapter from our dear EPOV. If your easily offended by bad language, you may press the arrow up there and go back a few pages because this chapter and story will involve a lot of cursing from our dear Edward :P And also there is a lemon at the end of this chapter…Not really a good one due to who's involved but just informing… have fun!

Fuck this shit. This did not happen to me. To Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen does not get rejected. Edward Cullen gets the women. Edward Cullen gets the pussy. Edward Cullen can give a girl an orgasm with one touch. So why the fuck is Edward Cullen referring to himself in the third person?

Fuck this shit.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair again, repeating the one thing I had done continually since I got home and dumped myself on my bed. Heck I even had the sex hair. Fuck, did it not turn girls on anymore? Was I losing my touch? A shiver of panic ran through my body at that thought. This does not happen to Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen does not doubt himself. And here we go again, the whole third person thing again…FUCK.

I needed pussy and I needed it now. I grabbed my phone from where I had thrown earlier up on my bed and went through my contacts finding the name that was always up for a bit of extra-curricular activity…my preferred type of activity.

Reliable Lauren, spunk bucket of the school. She was a skank but I needed to get my rocks off and she was quick.

And that's what I wanted.

A quickie to get my mind off of that frigid bitch.

Realisation poured into my head and lit up my eyes. My mouth curved itself into my famous crooked smirk as I realised the problem and nearly laughed out loud. She was frigid. That was why. She probably had never met experienced or handsome males in her life before and so she didn't know how to react or behave around me.

My ego already started re-inflating at my epiphany and my previous doubts fled at the thought and to top it off I was gonna get a bit of pussy. My grin grew wider. Score. I pressed the ring button and held the phone up to my ear, listening for the tell tale over-seductive voice "Hello… Edward" "Ten minutes?" "Im waiting…and wet"

I heard her giggle before she hung up.

Pussy.

Best kinda drug you could get. At least I didn't have to buy it. I laughed inwardly. I should charge them for taking up my time. They'd pay aswell. I lifted myself off my bed and grabbed my keys to my precious Volvo. Fuck. Girls and Cars. My life. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I ran down the stairs to the ground floor of our house and ran into the kitchen where I could hear some piano concerto playing. My father no doubt. Carlisle Cullen, where we boys got our good looks and our charm, my father was the epitome of DILF 'nuff said. "Dad, im goin out for a while" "Okay son" I heard his light voice murmur back "I hope to have dinner ready for roughly half six, please be home" "Kay" was all I said back. I was on my way out when I spotted my brothers, Emmett and Jasper sitting in front of our sixty inch widescreen playing something on the PS3. "And where are you away to oh brother dear?" came Emmett's deep gruff voice with a slight sarcastic tone. "Oh Emmett didn't you hear? Our brother, Slut of the school, was rejected…" OH MY GOD no" Emmett whispered back in mock horror and shock. "Our Brother, as in the Brother who decides to fuck the new music teacher over the piano and then get blown off by the new vice principal when she comes to investigate?" I smiled at the memory. Jasper smirked back "Well she certainly came anyway from what I heard. Brother dear art thou going to get a certain skank to lick your wounds?" Jasper remarked in a cynical tone. "Well whatever it is, it's certainly gonna get licked…" Emmett and Jasper started snickering at their snide jokes. All I did was flip them the number one sign and walked out past them. "Watch out dear Eddie, I hear Lauren has a thing for the larger of our species." "Oh darn, he's gonna get rejected again then" My brothers laughter continued to echo throughout my head. Stupid dickheads.

At their words all the niggling doubts came back and the memories flashed through my head again. Fuck sake. Stupid frigid bitch. All she needs is a good bit of hard cock and shed be fine. And I was gonna fuckin give it to her. Hmm, I wonder if I would be a safe starting choice though for her. I groaned then as images of me filling her tight virgin pussy with my cock swarmed my head. I smirked. One of the reasons I was universally wanted was because of my reputation of being quite a "big" daddy. I was quite proud of the size of my dick. According to a few rumours around the town us Cullen boys took after our father in that department, or so I heard from the hopeful remarks of a nurse, at the hospital where my father worked, once while she was discussing the finer points of my physique with her colleagues.

I chuckled inwardly at the thought. Later in a supply closet, I had shown her the truth behind the rumours. Suffice to say, she had been painfully surprised.

What can I say, sometimes im just too big. And plus I don't know what my damned brothers were talking about. They too had been on the end of a rather cold rejection but…I suppose, they weren't me. I had a fucking reputation to hold and live up to. Jasper was the sensitive one of us guys, Emmett the steady one and me the man whore. That was how We Cullen's rolled. Simple. And we were loved. Fucking loved. By both man and woman. Heck all three of us had been hit on by both sides of the sex. While Jasper had let the men down quite softly, me and Emmett had used some…harder tactics when dealing with them. Let's just say, they didn't try again.

As I climbed into the Volvo the memoires of earlier on in the day still assaulted my head, laughing at me, poking fun at my…_rejection._ I cringed inwardly at the word. I banged my head of the steering wheel as they replayed in my mind.

Me and my brothers had just entered the cafeteria and the first thing we had noticed was a buzz in the air, a feeling of excitement or something and we also noticed that everyone was talking really fuckin loud, some stupid idiots roaring halfway across the cafeteria and people were running between tables gossiping about something. We looked at each other and shrugged. Somebody must have been caught doing the nasty again in the closet. At least it wasn't me this time, I thought with relief.

Mike Newton, a guy trying to make his way up the social ladder of Forks high came up to us with a look that resembled a puppy with a new toy and started saying something at a speed that would rival me when I was getting a blowjob in my Volvo. Good times, I thought to myself.

"Slow the fuck down Mike. Now what the hell is going on?" I said in a tone that anyone else would have balked at because it sounded like I was talking to a five year old. Well I thought I was to be honest. He didn't seem to notice, he just took a deep breath and his eyes seemed to sparkle

"Have you seen the new girls?"

At that point we had moved over to the side of the door, down to the left of it and towards our table. Mike usually brought us our food so we had no need to get it ourselves. Then things started to go in slow motion. It was as if someone had cast a spell over the entire cafeteria and silence descended upon the student body and all heads turned towards the doors. The doors burst open, seemingly of their own accord and three, what can only be described as three goddesses walked in. Every single male mouth and some females might I add had dropped to the floor in absolute awe.

They were FUCKING gorgeous.

On the left was a blonde bombshell, looking as if she had just stepped off the catwalk in Paris or London. She was tall with legs that seemed to go on for ages, long blonde hair that fell around her shoulders and a body that seemed as if it had been carved by Michelangelo himself. She had the most electric blue eyes that seemed to radiate lightning or something. I immediately felt a tightening in my pants. She wore a red top with black office trousers and they disappeared somewhere within her black boots that simply screamed sex. She wore a simple gold necklace with several glinting rubies at her neck and she looked simply divine. However there was something about her face. Something which simply stated Fuck You. She was arrogant and she knew she was sex on legs and she didn't give a fuck who she pissed off.

My eyes then glanced to the far right and noticed the girl who was standing to the right of the middle one. She looked every inch the sex kitten. She was a small lady with a grin that spoke volumes about her personality. She looked like she was plotting the next American Revolution. She too looked as if she had been carved from marble by the stone masons of the renaissance. She had short cut black spiky hair that seemed to echo her almost conniving intentions and make her seem like some kind of demon. I knew already that she would be a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom, already seeing her as a dominatrix type. I shivered as I felt another tightening in my pants at the thought of her little body spanking and whipping me. Fuuuck… She wore a yellow top that kinda ended in a frilly yellow almost tutu skirt type thing which was followed by cream three quarter lengths and ended with tan strapped sandals. She also held over her shoulder a cream jacket and around her neck was a cute yellow and white choker that backed up my theory of dominatrix.

But for all intents and purposes these girls were normal in comparison to the woman in the middle.

And what a fucking woman she was.

She was of middling height between the tall blonde and the small black haired girl. Her beautiful long slightly curled mahogany brown tresses hung around her shoulders and framed her beautiful ivory face which completely topped the others two, in my opinion of course, in its simple natural beauty. Beauty that was unreservedly angelic, there was no make-up, no hiding. It was there, for all to see. She had the most luscious full red lips that just…ugh, begged to be kissed and sucked and just worshipped and the most perfect cute nose and her eyes. Even from here they stood out. A rich, alluring chocolate brown that held calmness, a serenity that seemed to echo throughout the unknown depths of her soul. They were framed by natural gorgeous long lashes. My eyes scanned the rest of her body. I rolled my eyes to heaven. She had the most, I've always wanted to use this word, voluptuous tits that I had ever laid eyes on and she possessed natural curves that models would kill for and as she walked past I got a look at her ass. And what a fucking ass it was. Tight and firm, with just the right amount of perkiness. Oh god, why god… Why did you send these angels? She wore a large blue top that didn't cover one of her shoulders, coming down slightly and revealing more of her creamy rich ivory skin. She wore tight white three quarter lengths that left nothing to the imagination and ended in white ballet flats. She was simply unearthly. Not of this world. An angel sent by God to tempt poor unfortunate mortals like myself. And fucking tempt she did.

A draught must have came in from somewhere because their hair seemed to fly behind their shoulders in that sexy as fuck windswept look.

Fuck.

My brother Emmett then let out an audible sigh which broke our little bubble. We all gaped at each other, going fucking beetroot with embarrassment shouting "shit!" at the same time and scrambled for the table. We had been sporting quite obvious bulges where our dicks had been more than happy to stand to attention.

Not one of us said a word as we continued to stare at the Angels that skipped the entire staring queue and went straight to the cooks to get their lunch.

I finally broke the silence "Holy. Fucking. Shit." And blew out my held in breath. Jasper just whispered "Dude…" None of us made a move from the table, because in all honesty, our boners hadn't subsided yet.

I then noticed that every single male in the cafeteria, teachers included, were all sitting down. I smirked. They had that effect on everyone.

I continued to eye the brunette like a hawk, watching her bring her tray down to a table flanked by what must have been her sisters even though they looked nothing like each other. I decided there and then I would do everything in my power to get into the fucking tight panties of that brunette. And I intended to get there rather quickly and savour her before any other fucker here got there. The thought of it brought any blood that hadn't already gone to my dick straight to the zone.

The cooks ended up with a lot of leftovers with only the girls getting food.

I breathed out heavily as I drove down out of our street and onto the main road from the Cullen House. Then the memory of the actual rejection flashed through my mind. Shivers ran down my back as I relived that fucked up moment.

I was taking out my notes, getting ready for the craptastic lesson we were going have in Biology. Mr Banner was a fuckin moron. I knew more about Biology than him the stupid fucker. He was handing out the textbooks when three things happened at once.

The sexy as fuck brunette walked in and locked eyes with me.

Lauren had came up to my side and slid herself onto my lap without me even noticing and Mr Banner, who by this time had reached his desk with the extra books, noticed the brunette and tripped, sending all the textbooks flying towards the brunette who was scanning her piece of paper, obviously wondering if she was in the right place. I don't know how it happened but not one of the books hit the brunette. They all…miraculously avoided her. I seemed to be the only one who noticed.

She looked up from her piece of paper and noticing the books lying on the floor proceeded to help Mr Banner to lift up the books. "No, No Miss Swan leave these to me. There is a free seat beside Mr Cullen. Please sit there." I watched the brunette straighten herself up and noticed how her eyes instantly locked with mine. She walked over to the seat beside and just at that moment, Lauren decided to, very obviously and publicly, grope my growing boner, which she thought was for her but in actual fact had been for the mysterious Miss Swan.

I jumped at the surprise, normally enjoying grope but something about the brunette made me want her to be unaware of my slutty tendencies.

She noticed as I pushed Laurens wandering hand over my crotch away and smirked slightly.

Lauren pouted and bent to kiss my cheek and she did so with reciprocation from me. She walked away while trailing her hand around my shoulders and lightly down my muscled back.

I watched as Miss Swan removed her notebook from her bag and her pencil case and noticed how she brought out a Parker Pen. I frowned. An English brand of Pen? But not only that. An elite Parker fountain pen.

I hadn't noticed I had been staring at her pens when a voice said "So clearly the love of pens extends from your girlfriend to you aswell then?" She spoke.

I think my ears just had an orgasm. Holy fuck. It was the most beautiful soprano voice. It was like a bell, pure and distinct, a voice you would pick up in a crowd anywhere. Holy shit. I was lost for words. I shook my head slightly.

Fuck, think straight man, think dick later. "Edward Cullen" I said in what hopefully sounded like a masculine husky tone that usually made girls go weak at the knees and what hopefully didn't come out as a stupid thirteen year old hormonal boy that I thought I sounded like.

"What's your na…"

Her smell.

Her scent.

WHAT THE FUCK. I think I just came.

It was a perfect mix of freesias and strawberries. A mouth watering mix that seemed to light my senses on fire. I wanted nothing than in that exact moment to stick my nose into the crook of her neck and breathe in her gorgeous scent. Shit. Shit. Shit. Breathe. More of her scent. Oh my god, oh my god… I opened my eyes and realised that I was leaning towards her and she was giving me a simply that said what the fuck?

"Oh em sorry…"

Laurens head turned as soon as I said that word and her eyes narrowed in on us. I was wondering why she was staring at us.

Us. How id love to say Us all the time.

Wait a minute. When did Edward Cullen turn into a fuckin pussy, worrying about Us and saying sorry. I had said Sorry. Realisation dawned on me. I never said sorry. Even when I had fucked Jessica so badly she couldn't walk from my car to her front door or when I stuck my cock down Laurens throat so far she had gagged so bad she had nearly suffocated. I never said sorry.

What the fuck kinda hold did this woman have on me? She was giving me the strangest look and then I died and went to heaven.

She drew her bottom lip into mouth and started to chew on it.

I groaned. Rather loudly.

Lauren and Jessica, school skanks both, inhaled loudly at my noise and I noticed several other people staring at me.

Shit. Shit. I turned around and faced the front, hoping she didn't notice the hardest boner I ever had straining against my jeans.

I kept watching her outta the corner of my eye and noticed as she flicked her hair to keep it between us like a wall, her scent hit me full force again. I gripped the table hard in order to keep a decent amount of blood in my body to keep me living and not to go to my painfully hard erection.

Half way through the lesson I had decided to grow a pair and ask her name.

She turned around and gave me a cold look.

"Isabella Swan" she answered in a cold tone that cooled me straight to the bone and I raised my eyebrows, wondering how her personality changed in so short a period of time from her playful sarcastic side at the start of the lesson to the cold Ice Queen.

Her eyes seemed to glow with a fierce storm raging within them and it only added to the glory which surrounded her perfect face. Her voice, so beautiful and yet so cold and devoid of emotion, like cold marble. She sharply turned her head back to the front and I continued to stare at her.

I barely heard the bell ring as I continued to fantasise about Isabella Swan. I only noticed when she started to move her stuff and this broke my little bubble.

I looked around stupidly, like I had just been awoken from a deep sleep.

I noticed her walk away and I shouted "Hey Isabella wait up!"

I noticed her shoulders stiffen and she turned slowly around to look me in the eye.

They were still cold and the fierce storm hadn't abated yet.

I walked up to her and let my mouth assume my arrogant crooked smile

"Are you doing anything tonight because I wouldn't mind a bit of stress relief if you know what I mean…?"

I half whispered in my most seductive sultry voice.

All I saw was lightning flash in her eyes as a resounding smack filled the room and my head was forced to look the other way as I realised from the pain in my cheek that I had been bitch slapped.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again you arrogant obnoxious pig"

she said in a forceful voice that echoed the room with silent power.

I watched as she stalked off, out the door as the rest of the class were catching flies with their open mouths and I realised two things. 1) She was a fuckin sex goddess when she was angry and 2) I had been publicly rejected and humiliated.

I arrived outside of Laurens house with those thoughts running through my head. I suddenly decided I didn't want to have sex with Lauren.

What the fuck was wrong with me.

Sex is/ was my life.

Anyway I couldn't think through those thoughts because the passenger door opened and Lauren jumped in and her hand instantly went to my hard dick, thinking I was hard for her.

An idea entered my head.

"Lauren, how about we do it a bit different this time." She looked up at me with inquisitive and what she thought were probably sexy eyes. "Okay Eddie, whatever you want." I glared at her. "First you know I don't like to be called Eddie and second you have to be silent the whole way through or that will ruin everything. Got it?"

She grinned up at me and nodded, almost like a dog.

She'd do anything for my cock.

I drove for a while, finding a secluded spot down a lane and let Lauren have her way with me. Her hands, which were blotched with fake tan undid my zipper and shot straight into my crotch, finding my hard thick long dick.

She pulled it out and rubbed it up and down with her hands a short while.

She then lowered her mouth onto it.

At this point I closed my eyes and brought up images of Miss Isabella Swan.

Miss Isabella Swan sucking my hard throbbing dick. I felt my dick get harder at the thought and I felt a tongue lapping at the juice leaking out of it. Her gorgeous red luscious lips sweeping over the tip of my big cock and her tongue swirling it while she looked at me with her big gorgeous chocolate brown eyes while I got lost in their depths. I then heard her tinkling soprano voice moan and suck and slurp at my cock. "Oh Mr Cullen it's so big…so thick…mmm" I heard Isabella's gorgeous voice echo in my ears. I leaned my head back while I was assaulted with images of Isabella going down on me. I think it might have been two minutes later when I felt my balls constrict and the fluid travel up my cock and I moaned loudly, grabbing the head and thrusting it down onto my cock, envisaging me face fucking Isabella, me moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow. "Yes, yes, that's right, suck, Im…Im… IM FUCKING COMING" I screamed while the biggest and most exhilarating orgasm ripped through my body as my spunk catapulted down Laurens throat. She couldn't swallow it. I continued to spout while it dribbled down her chin. She couldn't take it all. She removed her mouth from my cock as my last few squirts hit her straight in the face. When I finished I noticed her wind down the window and spit out my spunk. I sighed, feeling so comfortable and satisfied with the day's activities. "Well Eddie, im so glad you enjoyed me…" I looked at Lauren and nearly burst out laughing in her face at her arrogant look and her thought that it was her who gave me the most amazing orgasm.

If only she knew. I looked at her again and I noticed something.

I didn't find her attractive anymore.

She was nothing…in comparison to Bella.

I looked at my watch.

It was ten past six. "Come on, I have to go home."

Lauren pouted her lips in again what she probably thought was a sexy look, hoping that I would go down on her.

Not a chance.

Not ever again.

First chapter over! Ooh! What did you think? Please review and by the way I will probably be updating at least once a week, maybe a few times during a week but I really like this story and I have thought of the most amazing climax! OOH excitement!

And you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
